


Why Did It Have To Be Twins?

by TheDark_Phoenix



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Single Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDark_Phoenix/pseuds/TheDark_Phoenix
Summary: Virgil is a single dad who has to take care of his two mischievous children Roman and Remus. Fluff ensues.Based on the prompt: 'Your kid calls you into their room one night, "There's something under the bed." You go down to check it out and upon inspection see your child under the bed and they whisper "I think there's a monster on the bed.""Knock it off and go to bed." My children are twins. They've done this every day for a week. I'm tired.'
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Why Did It Have To Be Twins?

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw that it was International Fanworks Day 2020 and I wanted to write something for today. My half term holidays started today as well so now I actually have time to write stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoy this random bit of fluff and happy international fanworks day! Keep creating awesome stuff!

Virgil’s head snapped up from his phone as he heard a panicked cry from Roman, one of his kids. He stood up and ran into the boy’s room.

“Roman?! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Roman was lying on top of his bed with an expression of fear painted across his face. Leaning closer to his dad he whispered, “There’s something under the bed.” Virgil sighed and knelt down to check under the bed and saw a child identical to his own, who said in a hushed voice, “I think there’s a monster on the bed.”

Virgil stood back up and rolled his eyes. Now, someone else might have freaked out or called the police or just straight up ran out of the house, especially someone with Virgil’s level of anxiety. However, Virgil did none of these things, instead he sighed and deadpanned, “Knock it off and go to bed.”

You see Virgil’s kids were twins, and they’ve done this same thing _every single day_ for the past _week_. He was tired.

“Daaaaaaaaaad!” Remus whined.

“Reeeeeeeemus.” Virgil mimicked. He chuckled at the pout he got from the child and bent down to help him out from under the bed. “You’ve both got school tomorrow, you need to go to sleep.”

“But we’re not tired!” Roman exclaimed, his face morphing into an identical pout as his brother. Remus made a sound of agreement before stifling a yawn. Virgil sighed for what felt like the tenth time that night and walked over to the boy’s shelf and pulled out their favourite book.

“How about I read you this book and if you’re _still_ not tired you can get up and we can do something else?” Virgil offered, knowing full well that they would be fast asleep before he’d even get halfway through the story.

“Fiiiiiiiiiiine.” Both twins drawled simultaneously. Virgil smirked and motioned for the boys to move up as he sat down on the edge of the bed with them. Virgil flipped open the book and began reading, “Once upon a time…”

As expected, Virgil looked up a few minutes later to see both his children snuggled under the blankets, eyes closed and breathing slow. He smiled fondly as his normally boisterous and dramatic sons were quiet and peaceful for once. He slowly stood up, careful not to jostle the twins and returned the book to its original position. Virgil tiptoed back to the bed and placed a kiss on both Roman and Remus’ foreheads before turning off the light and silently exiting the room.

Virgil swiftly made it back to his own room and collapsed onto his bed. He knew that his kids would most probably pull the same trick on him tomorrow, but he found himself not caring. As much as being a single father stressed him out and sometimes made him want to stay in bed all day long, he loved his family more than anything and wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback is always welcome!<3


End file.
